clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nyninyne
Harrison Lee Harolds III (born November 25, 1984), better known by his stage name Nyninyne (often styled "Nʎninyne", nine-in-nine), is an Antarctican rapper, record producer and actor. Nyninyne quickly gained popularity in 1999 with his major-label debut album, The Sly Shadow LP, which won quite few awards for Best Rap Album. It was followed by Nyninyne's next album, The Harrison Harolds LP, and became the fastest-selling solo album in Antarctica history. Nyninyne's popularity grew because of this success, and also created his own record label, Shadow Records, under the record label Music Industry. The Harrison Harolds LP and his third album, The Nyninyne Show, also won several awards, and also made Nyninyne the first artist to win Best Rap Album for three LPs. He then won the award again in 2010 for his album, Revert. Nyninyne has gained many major awards in his career, for singles and albums. His single "Lose Control", which was made for a promotional commercial for Ekin. "Lose Control" would go on to become the longest running number 1 hip-hop single. Nyninyne then decided go on hiatus after touring in 2005 and after releasing "Stage Finish". Nyninyne is the best-selling artist of the decade and has sold more than 80 million albums worldwide to date, making him one of the best-selling music artists in the world. Nyninyn has been ranked in very high positions on lists such as 100 Greatest Artists of All-Time and Best Rappers Alive, including major magazine awards such as Artist of the Decade. His albums have also been ranked very well too. Two of albums have been at the top of the five highest selling albums of the 2000s. Early life Nyninyne was born Harrison Lee Harolds III in Saint Ninjinian, Carcery, as the son of Patty Carter Harolds and Harrison Lee Harolds, Jr. Harrison's family originated from two main places in Antarctica, which is why he is of Terrain and Antarctican ancestry. He was raised as an only-child by his mother for most of his life, as his father had left the family to go on duty for his spy job when Harrison was only 5 years old, and didn't stay in contact with his wife and Harrison much, but did send letters. After that his family never heard of him again. During the time Harrison was growing up, him and his mother moved to various cities and countries. They had moved from UnitedTerra to the USA three times. They had to settle in the USA after, and were not allowed to go back to UnitedTerra because they had exceeded the amount of times they were allowed to move countries. As Harrison lived in Colonial Antarctica, he lived in the "Normal Penguins" area, as him and his mother were part Chatham Islands Penguin, part Magellanic Penguin and part Adelie Penguin (two of those species which are penguin species only known to UnitedTerra). As a teenager, Harolds would walk around the area where he lived every week and see a small group of 20-year-old penguins rapping and playing hip-hop. Harolds soon became interested in hip-hop, and soon started performing in igloo parties after practicing in his bedroom. He was then introduced by a friend he made while going to igloo parties called "Mint" who asked him to keep a stage name and join a hip-hop group him and his friends were creating. Harolds joined and called himself "N&N", in the group called the "Hippin' Hoppin' Bros". They released their first EP, Three Word Scene. They then released their first single called "Washer" (a slang word in that time that meant someone out of style) on a very small record label, which was owned by Mint's dad. Harrison had been enrolled at a small school in his neighbourhood called Colonial High School. He frequently participated in freestyle battles after school with him, Mint and his group members who also went to the school. Underground hip-hop audiences later on approved him and the word of his talent spread across town. He managed to not repeat any grades (as he was failing in school) because Mint's mum started tutoring him. He was encouraged to go to college and just managed to get through it. The "Hippin' Hoppin' Bros" decided to break, as Mint had been signed to a major record deal, and Nyninyne had been called to a conference to meet a producer after his mother realized his passion for hip-hop and made some calls. Musical career 1992–1998: Early career and Eternite Mathers was initially signed to FBT Productions in 1992, run by brothers Jeff and Mark Bass. Mathers also held a minimum-wage job of cooking and dishwashing at the restaurant Gilbert's Lodge at St. Clair Shores for some time.21 In 1996, his debut album Infinite, which was recorded at the Bassmint, a recording studio owned by the Bass Brothers, was released under their independent label Web Entertainment.22 Eminem recalled, "Obviously, I was young and influenced by other artists, and I got a lot of feedback saying that I sounded like Nas and AZ. 'Infinite' was me trying to figure out how I wanted my rap style to be, how I wanted to sound on the mic and present myself. It was a growing stage. I felt like 'Infinite' was like a demo that just got pressed up."23 Subjects covered in Infinite included his struggles with raising his newborn daughter Hailie Jade Scott while on limited funds and his strong desire to get rich.24 Early in his career, Eminem collaborated with fellow Detroit MC Royce da 5'9" under the stage name Bad Meets Evil.25 After the release of Infinite, Eminem's personal struggles and abuse of drugs and alcohol culminated in an unsuccessful suicide attempt.1 Harolds was signed to major record company "Bassbrother Records" when he met them in the conference. The owners said that they would have to make some preparations. During that time, Harolds held a minimum-wage job as a waiter at a small pizza restaurant. In late 1993 when he was 17 he started recording songs. 1998–1999: The Sly Shadow LP 2000–2001: The Harrison Harolds LP 2002–2003: The Nyninyn Show 2004–2005: Stage Finish 2005–2008: Musical hiatus 2008–2009: Revert and Revert: Refill 2009–2010: Future work Personal life Discography Is Not Scared (2010) Trivia * His stage name "Nyninyn" originated from his first stage name in the early ages of his career, when he called himself "N&N" - because the letter N was considered lucky in his family - which was later changed to "Eninen". He then noticed the number "nine" was in his stage name, which is his lucky number, so then Harrison changed his stage name and stylized it as "Nyninyne". * During his childhood, he had been hurt many times, which left multiple scars all over him, which he now hides with make-up sometimes. * Flywish thinks he is annoying. * He is a parody of Eminem. See also * Club Penguin Music Records * DJ Crow * Omar Grest * Cadence * United States of Antarctica * Xafinaba Category:Music Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Singers